Candid Confessions: Tsuruga Ren
by Lance Corporal Sassypantz
Summary: The candid, raw thoughts of Hizuri Kuon's mind as he tries to cope with his overwhelming love & lust for Ms. Mogami Kyoko. Two years after breaking her heart & leaving for the US the couple meet again. Will they find their way back to one another? Or has she moved on w/o him? – AU. M for language & mild violence. LOTS OF KxR CITRUS! OOC tendencies. Kuon's POV for the most part.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**i don't own a goddamned thing.**

* * *

_This is a mistake._ My mind would not stop screaming at me. I looked down at her beautiful face and instantly felt the pace of my heart increase tenfold. The innocent way she bit her lip, the radiance of her crimson cheeks, the way her gentle fingers had held tightly upon the fabric of my shirt—it all called out to me. I felt as if the beating beast within my chest was positively _starving_ for her, and nothing would ever satiate its hunger.

She pulled me closer and pressed her head against me. I could feel the subtle caress of her warm breath upon my chest. The lump that had taken root in my throat wrapped itself around my esophagus, suffocating me. Unable to resist, I pressed my lips to her head kissing her gently. Her scent filled my senses. I felt as if I was going numb to the world around us, falling into a deeper intoxication of my longing for her.

_This is a mistake. You need to pull away, stop this before it goes too far again!_ My mind was screeching at me with such intensity that I could feel a dull ache in my temples. I delicately placed my hands on her shoulders, hoping to be stronger this time. Applying a bit of pressure I pried her from me. When we parted, her honeyed eyes fell onto mine and my world shattered.

Soft naturally mauve lips spread and uttered my name.

"Ren," she whispered so lightly.

Everything stopped. My heart. My lungs. Time itself.

I swallowed the lump and forced myself to think of something intelligible, something believable to set me free from this hypnosis. Licking my lips, I took a breath. "Kyoko, I…" My mind froze. I had nothing to say, no words. What was I supposed to say? _I'm sorry?_ Yes, because that would go over so very well, I berated sardonically. _And even if I did apologize, where would I begin? For breaking her heart? For betraying her trust? For being the reason that she had no faith in love whatsoever?_

"Ren, I…" Her voice lingered onwards breaking me from my guilty reverie. As I waited, I inhaled. _Dammit, why does she have to smell so good? So familiar?_

"Ren, I missed you."

Everything faded. A cloudy residue of the reality that surrounded us was all that remained in this one moment. I could feel the surprise pushing itself through to the surface of my eyes as they grew. My mouth parting in amazement. After spending the past two years believing that she had hated me… _She missed me…_ It was a song, a lullaby that I had been waiting to hear for so long… _She missed me…_

As I drowned in the glassy gaze of her eyes, I realized the depth of her affections for me. I was a fool to believe that what she felt was anything but the truest form of love. And with that all of the walls protecting my restraint crumbled.

"I know that I shouldn't say these things, but I missed you." Her fingers tightened on my shirt and the pools of her stare deepened. "I didn't think I could."

_This is a huge fucking mistake, Kuon!_ Without a single moment to spare on rationale, I gripped her shoulders tightly and pulled her to me. My heart was skipping and my body alight with want. I kissed her. I kissed her hard and fierce. _Stop before you hurt her again!_ My conscience shouted from the cliff of reasoning. But I didn't care, I couldn't find myself to care.

I pushed her against the metal walls of the elevator. Her sweet moans filled my mouth as my hands roughly ran down her body in a madman's pursuit for flesh. She hooked her arms around my neck and opened her mouth for me. I savored the taste of her tongue and the ardency of her lips. My fingers found the edges of her black skirt and slipped beneath to caress her smooth thighs. She filled my palms like perfection. I grabbed her and lifted her up, pushing myself against her. No matter how much we tore at each other's clothing it didn't seem fast enough.

My lacking patience finally ebbed completely. Using my teeth I pulled her shirt from her shoulder and sucked her whole. Unable to contain myself I bit into her and groaned against the delicious warmth of her body against mine. As her hands worked on releasing me, I grabbed the thin remnant of lace that caged her from me and wrenched it from her body. I swear my damned hands were as slow as can be, but then she wrapped her legs around me. I tightened my hands on her ass and pulled her over me.

_You're going to regret this, Kuon. This is the biggest mistake of your life!_ Her moist walls slid over my rather large size like a wonderfully fitted glove. Nothing had ever felt more blissful than being inside of her again. I rested my head against her neck and inhaled the liquor of her fragrance as I thrusted against her. With her nails digging into my neck, she clung to me almost as if she was afraid I'd disappear if she let go. That drove my passion even wilder. My body, with a mind of its own, completely dominated me. I could feel myself fucking her harder, rougher. Every single drop of lust and love that I had buried deep within myself for the past two years came free in this one moment, by three stupid silly words.

_I missed you._

The hope that stained my tainted dejected soul transformed me into this animal. The more I thought of how much I missed her in turn, the crazier my body thirsted for her, the more violently I took her. With her hanging upon me, I had to slam my hand against the cold metal walls to brace myself. Her lips grazed my ear and I felt chills electrocute my spine.

"Ren…" she whispered, panting heavily. "Aaaahhh…Ren…I'm…" she began whimpering in ecstasy. I plunged deeper, faster, my mouth seeking salvation from her tongue. I stole her mouth once again as her walls clamped around me. I could feel her pulsing as the fresh moisture from her orgasm soaked us. Being able to bring her such erotic pleasure pulled me to the edge of my own release. So heavily buried in her allure, I didn't give a damn at that moment and spilled myself inside of her.

_You fucking moron,_ my conscience screamed with relent.

* * *

**this is my first fanfic. i'm writing this story as a present to my fiancee. the plot is all based off an idea that she had. i'm simply bringing it to life for her. :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Madness

**thanks for all of the reviews, favs, and follows! :) **

* * *

I stepped out onto the balcony. The cold wind whipped across my bare chest. I glanced over my shoulder at the coat on the couch. Catching a cold so close to a new project wouldn't bode well for me. When I looked back at the lights of the city I decided to skip out on it. Maybe the cold would do well to ice my thoughts of Kyoko. Resting my elbows on the railing, I raised my glass and took a small sip of the bourbon. I could feel the burn of the alcohol trail my throat and suddenly my body felt warm again.

My eyes fell on the tall buildings with their blinking lights. The sounds of the cars below on the crowded streets of Tokyo, impatient honking and screeching of tires. The people who were always in such a composed sort of rush scattered around the sidewalks and crosswalks. The wonderful scents of food, fuel, and winter surrounded me. After a moments déjà vu I had come to realize that I missed this city. I missed the memories and all of the experience that will be the history of Hizuri Kuon.

Taking another sip, I turned my back to the scenery and closed my eyes. How did I manage two whole years away from this place, this home? Two very long years away from the city where I fell excruciatingly in love? As if on queue a framed portrait of her face lingered before my dark vision.

Mogami Kyoko, Japan's number one sweetheart actress, or so she was two years ago. As soon as I stepped upon the plane for Los Angeles I refused to look back ever again. As far as I was concerned it was goodbye from Japan, from love, from my Princess, all for good. But never did I imagine that a wedding would bring Tsuruga Ren back so quickly… The ridiculous thought of the whole thing made me laugh. I was filled with an almost maddening amusement. The more I laughed the more I realized that I needed more drink. I took another long sip.

She still looks absolutely breathtaking. The wind picked up slashing my face with my hair. I closed my eyes to avoid the burn and was once again greeted with her features. Her hair had grown down past her shoulders and she had kept it that radiant auburn color. Her eyes were just as large and full of life as they were two years ago. Those lips, those hands, all of it were exactly as I remembered them. But she wasn't the same Mogami Kyoko. No… this Kyoko was mature, grown into an elegant woman who was almost as hard as him. She definitely had a wall built around her heart; he could feel that much in the passion of their rendezvous from the elevator.

_Can you blame her?_ My mind asked almost mockingly. _After what you did to her, how can you expect her to be the same kind-hearted loving angel she used to be?_ Pushing off the balcony, I shook my head and drained the glass.

This had become routine over the course of the past two years. In my painful efforts to forget Kyoko, to move on with my life, and put her behind me, I had coined the habit of speaking to myself, Hizuri Kuon, from the perspective of Tsuruga Ren. It's funny, I only do it when I'm strained with thoughts about Kyoko. I guess it can't be helped really, given that I never got to tell her about myself.

I decided a refill was in order. Stepping back into the warmth of my lavishly lonely apartment, I walked into the kitchen. As I grabbed the decanter, I was reminded of my first night back in the country, just six days ago. I had approached Boss begging him to turn back into Tsuruga Ren. Sure, everyone knew about my blonde roots, but the most important person was still in the dark. I remember distinctly how much that old fool wanted me to come clean to Kyoko. What difference would it make really? It's not as if we meant anything to one another anymore. I hadn't even planned on running into her until the engagement party. But then…

I saw her as I was leaving his office after Ten-san finished my makeover. She swung the door open and strolled into the office, her long hair in light curls willowing out behind her, almost as if she was in a magical film. _Ridiculous moron,_ I thought taking a long swig of bourbon. The dress that she wore was a radiant red that had hugged every inch of her beautiful form. She was no longer as thin. It was as if her body had matured with time, filling her out into the truest most elegant feminine form. Her breasts were fuller, her hips more shapely. I'll never forget the way she stopped in her steps and stared at me with those large, dazzling eyes. The shock of seeing me so utterly apparent in her expression that I almost felt sick to my stomach. It wasn't joy that she felt. No it was astonishment and almost horror, or so I had convinced myself.

I refilled my glass and decided to turn in. I had promised to do an Armandy shoot as a favor for Boss in return for him transforming me into this Japanese façade. I climbed into bed and pulled the pillows over my drowsy eyes.

_Ren, I missed you…_

Like a taunt her voice echoed in my ears, sending chills through me.

_I missed you._

"What the fuck was I thinking?" I yelled out into the room, freeing myself from the fort over my face. Sitting up, I could feel the blood in my veins coursing through me faster, stronger. My body was reacting to the memories of what we did in that elevator. "I'm such a fucking idiot." I raked my hair back and sighed heavily. I just couldn't stop myself. My body took over and I reacted to those words. Those simple little words that somewhere within me I was dying to hear.

Her delicate fingers had clung to me. Her tongue dipped into my ear as she panted my name. Long, lean legs wrapped tightly around my body, daring me to dive deeper…

"Fuck!" I crawled out of bed and walked over to the large windows, ready to pull my hair out. Two years I spent getting over Mogami Kyoko and now with three simple words she had completely turned my goddamned world upside down. My mind was full of Kyoko. My body _starving_ on the brink of madness… Why wouldn't I be so hungry for her? Seven hundred and forty some odd days spent in restless withdrawal of her every touch and affection?

_This is another mistake!_ My conscience shouted to me. But I ignored him, I had to. I couldn't stand this emptiness any longer. I turned around and reached. Even as I stretched out my hand, I fought myself tooth and nail. I started to retract my fingers, but was once again plagued with that evening…

_I watched her as she straightened her clothes. After running her hands down her body—the black skirt and white chiffon blouse—she ran her fingers through her hair, a gesture so simple yet so erotic in nature, at least to my eyes. When she raised her eyes and looked upon me, my breath hitched. Such loveliness from someone so far away._

_Her lips parted and she took my name._

"_Don't," I raised my hand to stop her. I didn't want to hear it. Actually, I couldn't hear those thoughts, those guilty thoughts of "We shouldn't have." Before she could say anything I moved forth. "I should apologize, Kyoko." The damn voice came out hoarse with ache. Clearing my throat, I pushed. "Seeing you again—"_

"_Please, Ren," she reached out and took my hand in hers. Then to my complete surprise she kissed my knuckles. When our eyes met all I saw in their reflection was affection. No regret. No guilt. Just… affection… Walking closer, she leaned up on tippy toes and kissed me gently. "Don't say anything," she whispered on my lips. "Just let me have this moment."_

_In that moment before I could even react, the elevator doors opened and she had stepped out of my life all over again._

"Fuck," I mumbled snatching the phone. "I'm already in Hell anyway." Scrolling down to her name, I called her ready to drown in the pool of my sins all over again. As I waited the persistent ringing, my doorbell chimed.

My heart stopped. _Couldn't be,_ I thought.

A lump had formed in my throat, suffocating my lungs. Ending the call, I tightened my fingers around the phone and slowly meandered to the door. The golden knob in all of its shiny glory seemed to be a disease in disguise.

_Chime._ _Chime-chime._

Whoever it was was growing impatient, which meant that it could only be Yukihito. Sighing with relief, I grabbed the knob and flung the door open. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" I berated raising my eyes to him.

Kyoko spun around with cheeks aflame in red. "This is all your fault," she said out of breath. "Tsuruga Ren you are the only one to blame for this madness."

I licked my lips and continued to gawk at her as if she was a ghost straight from my dreams. "Kyoko…?

* * *

**i just wanted to point out that this won't be a standard story. i mean other than it being au, this story is supposed to be on a more mature, erotic nature. it revolves around the deepest thoughts and feelings of a tsuruga ren. even kyoko is an adult who has faced many things in life that has turned her into a mature woman. i just wanted to mention that out before we get too deep into this thing. i'll update again soon. have a good weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3: Light

**i highly recommend listening to chantelle truong's cover of if i lose myself while reading this chapter. it will add to the sensual element i was going for. enjoy!**

* * *

There we stood facing one another in the middle of my living room. I folded my arms over my chest to avoid doing anything rash. Kyoko simply paced back and forth, dressed in a long light brown woolen coat with knee high lace up boots. Her coat was tightly buttoned up which gave my mind the leverage it needed to get creative.

"I tried to stop myself," she spoke continuing with her stroll from one side of the room to the next. Ever since she had entered my home she had refused to look me in the eyes. Small hands played with one another as her voice prattled on and on as if my presence was nonexistent. My legs strained to move to her. My arms ached to wrap her up. My mouth hungry to shut her up. But then her next words startled me once again adding more fuel to the fire of my chaotic emotions.

"I'm drawn to you, Ren."

The pacing had stopped. Her feet were pointed towards me, hands still fiddling before her. I raised my eyes to her and my lips parted in surprise. She was staring at me with such intensity that I felt my heart would break from my chest and run to her. Pearly white teeth gently grazed over soft pink lip, lids veiled her amber orbs as she lowered her gaze. This time I reacted. I walked forward. One step, then another, and another.

"I told myself that whatever happened in that elevator was nothing more than a passing moment between two people who once loved another. I went home. I crawled into bed, closed my eyes and tried to forget you."

I stepped forward, one after another.

"But your face," she continued her voice dropping, her cheeks deepening with color. "The way you touched me, the way you kissed me, I couldn't get it out of my dreams." Kyoko lifted her head and I stopped a mere half a foot from my prize. "You were driving me crazy, Ren."

Kyoko took a step towards me. My heart skipped.

"I told myself over and over again that this was a bad mistake. For the past two days all I could think was that I needed to get as far away from you as possible. You're a hazard for me."

She was almost to me. I could feel her warmth and my bones itched to snatch her up.

"So I got into a cab hoping to go to Moko-san's but somehow, I ended up here, like I always do." With trembling hands she raised her fingers to my face and gently traced the lines of my jaw, her skin as cold as snow. I turned my face into her soft palm and felt my veins throb with desire. "No matter how much I try," she continued in a quieter tone, melting my constraint the more she spoke. "I just can't seem to stay away from you."

I reached up to snatch her hand, but she retracted it, leaving me to grasp air. Turning from me she walked over to the couch and sat down, rigid still. I swallowed the uncomfortable knot in my throat and slowly meandered over to join her. Unsure of how much distance to keep between us, I did what my body wanted, taking my seat directly beside her, our knees grazing. I looked at her, not bothering to hide my disbelief at her presence here before me. Her face was so beautifully flushed. Seeing the delicate lines of her neck move, it dawned on me that she must have been extremely nervous, shaken up about whatever she was feeling. Kyoko was no different than I. This wasn't just about my selfish emotions, or wants, this was also about her. I had no right to think that I could do as I wanted and get away with it. I wasn't simply committing a sin, but I was toying with her until I figured out just what the hell I wanted, needed from her.

"Ren," she whispered so lightly I almost didn't hear her. Her body turned towards me. The flick of a pink tongue ran along her lips. Kyoko took my hand in hers and held them tightly. I fingered her chin forcing her eyes to mine. Every nerve in my body was alive and anxious. "I find myself here tonight because…"

She was trembling.

"Please don't hold back, Kyoko."

Nodding, she continued. "Out of all of the faces in my life, you're the one that I see so clearly. I looked out the window and in those lights you're the only one I saw beside me, Ren." Kyoko brought my hands to her lips and kissed them, each knuckle. "I know that I'm losing myself. I think it's only fair that if I lose myself entirely, I do so beside you."

Grabbing her fingers, I pulled her to me and kissed her. The words she spoke were breaking the walls that I had built up around my heart. In all of these months spent pining and wishing that I could change time, I felt that I was receiving a second chance, to right the wrongs I had committed by her. Now that she was here in my arms, I didn't need this wall anymore. All I needed was Kyoko and her love.

Our mouths broke for a moment's reprieve. She gasped with what felt like relief. I ran my middle finger across her eyes, stealing the loose auburn strands from her face. I admired the compassion in her stare and the undying affection that afflicted her complexion. "You're not the only one losing yourself tonight." I whispered against her skin, my fingers working to strip her of her coat.

As the thick fabric parted I looked down and saw her creamy skin peak from beneath the brown. She slid the coat off her shoulders and let if fall behind her against the couch. Even dressed so simply in a white camisole and denim shorts so was the most serene thing I had ever seen. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her nape to my lips. Filling my mouth with her flesh I started to feel the burden on my shoulders lift away. Nothing had felt as right as holding Mogami Kyoko in my arms like this. This love, this warmth was as pure to me as water. Perfection.

We undressed quickly as we worked our way to my bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes. She shoved me down upon the bed and climbed over me. Leaning forward, Kyoko kissed me. It was passionate and unyielding in her yearning for me. For the first time in my life, I could feel my body trembling from what was happening. Her mouth caressed my body with hot kisses. The tip of her tongue licking claim upon my chest and abdomen. When she took me in her mouth, I reached out filling my hands with sheets I didn't realize were there. Her wet tongue laid against the length my cock, lips firmly clasped around me. She sucked me hard and slow. It was the most arousing sexual experience I have ever had. Moving up and down with her mouth, she took me in her hands and alternated. After she had gotten me drenched with her mouth, she started to twist her hand as she stroked me and sucked me. My body was tight and impatient for so much more.

It was like she could read my mind, read my every sensation. I throbbed in her mouth quite close to release. Before I could have my moment, she pulled away and then crawled over me again. Grabbing me firmly, she pushed the tip of my cock inside of her and then sat down, taking me entirely within her moist walls. A groan escaped my throat at the almost intoxicating sensation of being surrounded by her tight warmth. Kyoko sunk her nails into my abdomen as she rocked her hips back and forth, riding me just as hard and slow as she had sucked me.

Sitting up, I grabbed her neck and pulled her mouth to mine. I invaded her mouth with my tongue, taking it hostage. The harder she rode me the harder I sucked her. Filling my palms with her plump breasts I gave them a tender squeeze and teased her nipples with my thumbs. Her tongue quivered inside my mouth as she whimpered to my every touch. Kyoko shoved me away from her relinquishing freedom for her tongue. My back hit the backboard but I refused to let her go. Holding her close, her breasts were pressed against me, grinding up and down my body while she rotated her hips in a sumptuous dance.

Feeling her feminine walls tighten around my cock, I knew that I almost had her to an orgasm. Running my fingertips down the sides of her body, making her tremble I grabbed her hips and began to thrust, matching her every rocking motion. Long auburn hair swung before me as she threw her head back and moaned my name in mind-numbing ecstasy.

She was throbbing and shuddering. Our bodies were slick with the nectar of her orgasm. Skin kissed with sweat. Hearts beating in a storm of ardor unlike any. I slid my hands up the strong curve of her back and pulled her against me. Small hands slammed against the board behind us, her smiling face just a breadth from mine. Long, fragrant tresses framed our faces as her shadow teased me.

"Kiss me," I ordered my voice rough and indecent.

Smiling evilly, she pulled back and snickered. After raking her hair back, she began to ride me again, slower. The way her body caroused in figure eights I could see the delicate lines of her athletic form. She cupped her breasts and licked her lips. Beautiful eyes the color of warm caramel was drenched in the allure of darkness. Spreading her thighs just a bit more, Kyoko pulled me deeper. Grabbing her thighs, I found myself drowning in the sex, the sensations, and the adrenaline.

When I looked at her again, her eyes were closed and her mouth spread in a smirk of bliss. Her movements became quicker and ragged. I knew that she would come again soon. I fingered her drenched swollen bud, making her gasp at the unexpected gesture. I rubbed her in soft circles. She shook, nails finding their way back to my body in retaliation. Feeling vengeful myself I slid my finger between her spread folds and found that I could slither it inside of her beside my cock. Feeling her stretch, I could feel my body getting close as well. Kyoko began to fuck me impatiently. With my finger and my cock imbedded inside of her, I continued my ministration of her clit with my thumb which gave her a second powerful orgasm. Falling against me panting, she rested her ear on my chest and drank air in large gulps.

Snaking my arms around her body, I held her close, lifter her and then threw her onto her back making her inhale loudly. I admired her damp, gorgeous face. Brushing the sticky hair from her forehead, I pressed my lips to her kindly. "I can't believe you're here with me like this," I whispered to her. Kyoko's eyes were mesmerizingly bright and generous with joy.

But the woman's expression very quickly changed to that of mischief. She reached down between us and cupped my balls, giving them a light squeeze, reminding me how close I was to release myself. Just as her teasing was starting to get underway, I pulled out of her, grabbed her waist and flipped her onto her stomach. Glancing over her shoulder, she nibbled her lower lip and smiled. I wiped the hair off her back and to the side. I plunged back within her wet depths hard and rough. Her whimpering voice echoed into my ears. Spreading my mouth wide, I sunk my teeth into her shoulder and began to suck her passionately, like a ravenous animal. I wanted the world to know that Mogami Kyoko was mine and any who dared to steal her would suffer for it. With one hand I held her hip firmly while the other snaked up her body seeking the supple comforts of her delightful breast.

Once again the walls of my lust for her started closing in and I began to thrust faster. I was rough and unforgiving in my ravaging of her. I wanted to taint her with my affections, poison her from the eyes and desires of any other man. I had her screaming my name by the time we both reached a powerful release together.

Afterwards we basked in the serenity of each other's company. Kyoko lay on her side, with her back to the large windows. The only light that filtered into the bedroom was that of the full moon outside. The lunar luminescence was draped seductively over the lovely curves of her naked body. She had propped her head up with her hand, her hair dangling in a tasseled sheet to the side. Her skin was radiant from the drizzle of sweat. As I looked upon her, I felt that I was staring at a masterpiece of art. Even the word perfection wasn't nearly enough to describe how tremendously wonderful she looked in that moment.

Slithering her hand across the wrinkled sheet, she grabbed my fingers and brought them to her lips. She kissed them and gently teased them with her teeth, almost in a playful manner.

"You're smiling," she said.

Unbelieving, I stole my hands from her tethers and pressed them to my cheeks. Amazingly I was indeed smiling. I chuckled almost in denial to such a claim, but that only made me smile brighter. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me, hooking my fingers behind her neck. I kissed her. Over and over again.

"I missed you so much, Kyoko." I put her hand over my heart and held it there. "My heart has never felt so relieved."

Gentle fingertips raked my hair back. It was her turn to smile. Leaning into me, she nuzzled my neck and curled up beside me. "I never thought I'd see you again, Ren. When I saw you again in the president's office, you took my breath away." Pulling back she met me eye for eye and continued. "I think it was then that I realized that I was still in love with you."

Kyoko's words left me feeling conflicted. I wanted to desperately return her affections, to tell her that I was just as madly in love with her today as I was two years ago. I wanted to hold her and make love to her again and never ever let her go…But I couldn't. There was a complication in my life at the time that I didn't want to admit, to face, to even acknowledge. It was a complication that I knew when it came to light I'd lose Kyoko forever this time with no chances for redemption. But what was I supposed to do? When we were laying there naked, comfortable and in love? Who was I to take it away?

Mentally, I kicked myself. I was a grown man. I couldn't lie to her any longer. I shouldn't lie to her, not if I wanted to keep her by my side. But then she did it again. She said words that had changed everything and I found myself giving in to sin.

"I'm so happy right now, here with you."

Looking longingly into her eyes, I made my decision, whether wrong or right. It was the only one necessary in this moment. I kissed her. "I love you, Kyoko."

Kyoko's smile blossomed.

"You're it for me, my love," I lied as I continued to kiss her, taking her again that night.


End file.
